


Like Father, Like Son

by L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n



Series: Marvel Hero Academia [25]
Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Endeavor being smart, Good Parent Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Nedzu is a Little Shit (My Hero Academia), Sort Of, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n
Summary: In which Endeavor discovers something important about his rival.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor & Todoroki Shouto
Series: Marvel Hero Academia [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686835
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Like Father, Like Son

Like Father, Like Son

**Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated characters, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi**

/+/+/+/+/

Shoto rolled his eyes as the newscasters began yet another diatribe (because that’s all they could be called at this point) on All Might. “Shut that off.”

“With pleasure,” Fuyumi replied, turning off the television a second later. “You’d think people would move on to other topics.”

“To be fair,” Mother chimed in as she carried a tea set, “his current fame is much more…negative. And the media thrives on negativity.” She scowled, “Just think of all the time they lambasted your father because of a few scorch marks.”

“You mean like the time he burned down that park?” Fuyumi asked.

“Or the front of that cat café?” Shoto added.

“Hush,” Mother scolded, a smile on her face, “Fuyumi, get the tea ready. Shoto, you’re going to be late for school.”

Shoto wanted to reply that he’d been getting himself to school for weeks but stopped himself just in time. They’d just gotten back to normal, no need to pick at still healing wounds. Thus, he just nodded, standing up and heading to grab his school supplies.

And all-but ramming into his father.

“Ah, Shoto,” Father nodded, “Get ready. The limo is waiting out front.”

Shoto blinked, “You’re…dropping me off at U.A.?”

Father frowned, turning to Mother, “You didn’t tell him?”

He was met with a blank stare. “Tell him what?”

“That I’m teaching at U.A.”

Everyone froze. “Wha—When did they tell you?!” Mother asked, “Why didn’t you tell me, at least?!”

“They told me yesterday evening. I told you last night.”

Mother scoffed, “Well, that’s your fault. You know how flustered you get me on Sunday evenings.”

“Just Sundays?” Fuyumi drawled.

“Drink your tea, dear.”

Shoto was still hung up on what his father had said. “You’re what?”

“A call went out to the Top Ten Heroes for anyone with the time to,” his face pinched, “…fill in at U.A.”

“And they picked you.”

“Well,” Father crossed his arms, “I am the best fit.” That was true. You couldn’t get farther from All Might than the man more than a few people called ‘Sunfire Reborn’ (a stupid epithet that no one in the family was fond of).

Shoto then blinked, “Wait…If you’re teaching at U.A…and you’ve already accepted my internship application…” he groaned, running a hand through his hair, “You’ve gotta be—we’re going to be together almost twenty-four-seven!”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Father replied with an arched brow.

“We can’t all be Mother,” Fuyumi chimed in.

“Ah,” Mother sighed, a dreamy smile on her face, “entire days to ourselves…Haven’t had one of those since…how old is Natsuo?”

“Goodbye,” Shoto said, turning for the front door without another word.

“What about your supplies?”

“Leave them.”

/+/+/+/+/

Enji hummed as he re-read the third-year student information U.A. had sent him. He wasn’t expected to actually teach anything just yet—those duties were going to be rotated between the other, permanent staff for another week. But, as the third-years were getting ready to enter leave U.A. for the big leagues, he thought it better to focus more of his attention on them (and scout out a potential sidekicks, he could admit).

It might not have been appropriate for an educator to do so, but Enji knew he wasn’t chosen for his teaching aptitude. No, he was picked to salvage U.A.’s reputation after All Might fucked everything up.

He sighed at the thought of his rival, putting away the files. All Might…he despised man, but he was good. Too good to illegally bring in an American Vigilante just for the sole purpose of showing everybody up. Spider-Man’s erratic movements the three— _three_!—days he’d been in Japan displayed no clear pattern (beyond that every starting district was reachable by train from U.A.). He didn’t want to admit it, but he was inclined to think that the Vigilante’s capture of the Hero Killer was simply a stroke of luck, not some sinister plot to subvert Japan’s autonomy. (And forget the insane ramblings of the Hero Killer in that leaked tape. The minute All Might, of all people, condoned murder was the day Enji put up his suit and took up gardening).

Which begged the question as to _why_ Spider-Man was brought over? Just to, what, go round up a few punks? The man lived halfway around the world; it wasn’t a viable option. If he wanted international help, there was always the Chinese, or even the Europeans (he was with at least one of those countries lead Heroes). And all of them would have been legal—assuming they’d have gotten through the red tape, that is…Maybe All Might really was pushing a (light) Vigilante agenda…

Enji scoffed, cutting off that absurd line of thought. Again, All Might wasn’t a fool. He may have pretended not to care about the rankings, but he zealously guarded his spot as Number One. It didn’t make sense to risk it over a topic the vast majority of the country despised.

“Something wrong, Father?” Enji looked over to his son, who was reading through some assignment. Enji was prepared to wave him off but paused. Despite everything, no one else in his family had taken up his…intense dislike of All Might—Rei humored him, but he knew that outside of him finally becoming Top Hero (and Shoto following in his footsteps) she didn’t really care. Perhaps a less…invested perspective might shed light on the matter.

“It’s this…All Might business,” he said with a dismissive wave. Shoto blinked, face pinching lightly. “Do you have something to say?”

“Promise to hear me out before saying anything?”

Enji narrowed his eyes. “…Go on…”

Shoto set aside his paper, leaning back against his seat. He crossed his legs, clasping a hand over his knee, taking a deep breath. “I …don’t think All Might brought Spider-Man over just for the sake of it.”

“I agree,” Enji nodded.

“Nor did he bring him over to capture Stain. For that to happen, All Might would have had to know where the man was, and I can’t see All Might just sitting on his ass with that information.”

That…was a good point. Why risk lives? Why share the glory with someone who wouldn’t be able to reap it?

“There’s gotta be something about Spider-Man that made All Might want to bring him to Japan.”

“The fact that they used to operate as Vigilantes together in America?” Enji said.

Shoto scrunched his nose, “Why risk everything he’s worked for _nostalgia_?”

Enji nodded. His son made some good points—as expected. Something was up, something All Might was able to keep hidden behind the controversy of Spider-Man and the Hero Killer. “Thank you, Shoto. You’ve given me much to think about.”

“You’re welcome,” his son smiled.

“You’ve obviously thought a lot about this.”

Shoto blushed lightly, “Well, they’re not all _my_ thoughts. A couple…friends, I suppose, have been discussing it with me.”

Enji arched a brow—Rei and Fuyumi (and Natsuo, when he wasn’t fooling around with Enji’s top sidekick) had slowly been working towards reestablishing the family dynamic. Enji did his part too—albeit mainly in the dojo and giving Shoto pointers as to which Heroes to avoid working with unless absolutely necessary. But the one thing that he’d been rather reserved about was the topic of friends. Something that Shoto had precious few of growing up as it was.

Knowing that Rei would be, in a few words, pissed off if he let the opportunity pass, he asked, “Which friends?”

Shoto chuckled, “Well, I suppose Mineta is less a friend and more a…surprisingly keen conversation partner in terms of foreign affairs.” He cleared his throat, “The other is, uh, Midoriya.”

Enji recalled the boy. He almost didn’t stop himself from frowning as he recalled that the young man was fairly enamored with All Might, given his showing at the Sports Festival and Shoto’s brief comments.

“Does he still…support All Might?”

“Yes,” Shoto answered without hesitation. “But he’s not crazy about it or anything. He mostly stays silent, but as far as I’m aware his feelings for All Might haven’t changed. He still emulates him as best he can. For good reason, really.”

“Hm?” Enji arched a brow, “What do you mean?”

His son blushed, then, and shook his head, “Ah, it’s nothing.” Enji narrowed his eyes, but when Shoto kept silent, he let the matter lie. Midoriya most likely latched onto All Might due to their similar powers and refused to let anything sully the pedestal he’d built for the soon-to-be ex-Top Hero.

Well, no skin off his nose.

He then asked, “Is…All Might a common topic of discussion?”

Shoto shrugged, “I suppose. Although, outside of Midoriya, Mineta, and myself, it skews very much to the negative. And personal. Which I think is stupid, for the reasons I’ve described.”

“It is indeed…shortsighted.” Regardless of the strangeness surrounding the situation, All Might’s actions exposed a rather glaring oversight in Japan’s international policy. That, if nothing else, was worthy of discussion.

First-years may not have needed to worry about such things (yet). The second and third-years however…well, he’d have ask the staff if he could broach such topics. He wouldn’t pull and All Might and just do whatever the hell he wanted with no regard for anyone else.

Except…Principle Nezu had known of All Might’s scheme, hadn’t he? He’d released a statement saying that All Might took advantage of him by leveraging his position as Top Hero, but anyone, even the dullest of dullards, could tell it was insincere.

But to oust Nezu would mean he’d take his prestigious talents elsewhere, and nobody wanted that.

Suffice it to say, Enji needed to have a long talk with the Quirk-Chimera. For more reasons than getting his assistance forming a lesson plan.

/+/+/+/+/

Enji strode through U.A.’s halls, thankful that there were signs at every corner pointing the way to Nezu’s office. It’d been years since he went to U.A., and outside of the occasional event, he never returned. He supposed he could have asked Shoto to escort him, but he’d be damned if he put either of them through that.

Especially with the eyes focusing on him.

“Holy shit, that’s Endeavor!”

“What’s he doing here?”

“Probably filling in after All Might got the boot.”

“Good. We could use a more competent teacher.”

“Oh yeah, that’s Endeavor. Great Hero, and an even greater educator!”

“Ass.”

“He’s a lot…bigger in person.”

“And hotter!”

“I am getting a little sweaty, actually.”

“Not what I meant.”

“Oh…”

Enji rolled his eyes; maybe he should have declined. Being subjected to the inane ramblings of children might not have been worth the P.R. boost.

Thankfully, people stopped following him as he neared Nezu’s office.

The secretary—an elderly woman with three sets of blue eyes lined up like a die’s—nodded at him. “Endeavor. Do you need anything?”

He nodded, “I’d like to speak with Principle Nezu about the specifics of my duties here.”

“He’s currently meeting with Recovery Girl. They should be done soon, but if you don’t want to wait, I can leave a message.”

“I can wait,” Enji replied, taking a seat on a nearby bench. He didn’t have anything to do until ten anyhow.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. Not five minutes later, he heard high-pitched, cackling laughter, and the door to Nezu’s office opened. Recovery Girl strode out, wiping tears from her eyes as her cackles died. She looked over her shoulder at a much quieter, but no less amused, Nezu and said, “Be sure to tell him _exactly_ what I said.” The chimera just nodded. Recovery Girl then turned forward, blinking upon seeing Enji, “Ah, Endeavor! Been a long time.” She walked over to him, tapping his shin with her cane, “No more risk of heat stroke, hm?”

Enji huffed, “Hasn’t been a problem since before I was married.” It never even got so bad that he needed medical attention. Just a short (if forced, at times) break.

The elderly nurse hummed. “Luckily your son doesn’t have the same problem. Hell, until recently, the most he came to me for was hypothermia.”

Enji kept silent but nodded. Indeed, Shoto was the luckiest of…of all his children, in that regard. Even Fuyumi and Natsuo could develop hypothermia if they overextended their powers (which they were likely to do, given their lack of training). But Shoto, well, so long as he was careful, the only thing he’d have to risk was plain-old exhaustion.

If only Toya had been so lucky…

Something must have shown on his face, because Recovery Girl leaned forward, “Hm? Is your son having health issues that I don’t know about?”

Taking the out, Enji shook his head, “No. I’m just…thinking of ways for him to push himself without any adverse risks.”

The elderly woman huffed, “He’s still just a child.”

“I’m doing nothing to him that wasn’t performed on me when I was his age.”

“You want to emulate _Sunfire_?”

Enji’s eye twitched at his once-mentor’s name. No, most certainly not. But part of what got him this far in life was pretending to look up to the raving lunatic—well, to _continue_ to look up to the raving lunatic—no reason to stop now.

Instead of answering, he he rose to his feet, bowing his head slightly, “If that’s all, I’d planned to speak with Principle Nezu.”

Recovery Girl grunted, hobbling past him, “By all means, don’t let me stop you.” Enji trailed after her for a second, before turning to Principle Nezu, who stepped aside, gesturing for him to enter his office.

When they both took their seats—Nezu straightening some papers on his desk—the Chimera said, “You want to ask me something about All Might, hm?” Enji nodded; trust Nezu to not beat around the bush. “Well, I don’t want to talk about it. Get out of my office.”

Enji blinked, “Excuse me?” He knew the Quirked animal could be blunt, but…

Nezu sent him a flat look, “I’ve got enough people beating down my door asking about All Might as it is. I’ve got a school to run, I don’t have time for meaningless bullshit.”

“Meaningless?” Enji leaned forward, lips curled into a harsh frown, “You think this situation is meaningless?”

A shrug, “I’ve got a lot on my plate.” Enji huffed, after which Nezu waved his hand, looking down at his papers, “We’re done here. Kan’s teaching the second-year’s Hero Classes today. You’ll find him in the teacher’s lounge. Go find him and figure out how you’re going to coordinate with everyone.”

Enji froze. Was he just…dismissed? Like some unruly child? Indeed, Nezu looked up from his desk, arching a furry brow, “You’re still here?”

Enji bristled, his eyebrows and beard sparking. “This isn’t over,” he growled.

“It is. Get out.”

/+/+/+/+/

Enji didn’t dwell on the utter disrespect Nezu had shown him. Not when he listened to San—otherwise known as Vlad King—skim through how he and the other U.A. faculty had been scrambling to ensure their Hero Course students got their deserved education. Not when he left after lunch to do paperwork at his agency. Not when he climbed into bed with his wife. Not when he got up the next morning and drove to U.A. with Shoto. Not when he stood alongside Aizawa and San as they led a joint first-year Hero Lesson.

Well, okay, his son’s class’s lessons were _actually_ distracting.

Not only because he’d received a firsthand look as to how one of his children acted when surrounded by people their own age group (fairly similar to how he acted at home, if more reticent) but also because of the age group themselves.

The majority of them were, rightfully, intimidated by Enji’s presence. The only ones who weren’t were Shoto (who looked like he wanted to die of embarrassment), that boy who’d received second place in the Sports Festival, and Midoriya, the only one Shoto had named as an actual friend.

The runner-up—Bakugo Katsuki, he read off the class roster—barely paid Enji any attention. He was hyper focused on their lesson—rescue and first aid on practice dummies (though Enji thought he could do it with a lot less yelling ‘don’t you dare die!’). Midoriya, however…

It didn’t happen often, but on occasion, one of the students, mainly from Class 1-B, would make a snide remark. The most prominent he saw was when Midoriya and a class 1-B student—a rather loud boy named (and Enji had to wonder just _what_ the boy’s parents were thinking when he was born) Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, who could turn his entire body to steel—were called with the next group. Their group had a simple scenario; a building was threatening to topple over, and a ‘civilian’ was trapped inside—the second floor, in Midoriya’s and Tetsutetsu’s case. The pair decided that the 1-B student—who’s Quirk essentially made him immune to blunt-force trauma—would enter the building to grab the civilian, while Midoriya would stay outside and hold the building up with his superior strength.

It was a fairly standard affair, all things considered. But then, as Tetsutetsu was about to exit the building, Aizawa and San threw in a little twist.

With a quick flick of a switch, the building broke further, threatening to bury Tetsutetsu and the civilian in rubble. Midoriya reacted quickly, calling for his partner to, “Cover the civilian with your body!” The boy hesitated, but when a wooden beam crashed down in front of him, he did as commanded.

Then, Midoriya sucked in a breath, emerald electricity arcing around his body as his skin turned red. Enji even saw the boy start to tremble. Then, he pushed off the crumbling building, rearing his hands back. He brought them together in a devastating _clap_ , a shockwave of pure power rushing forward and decimating the crumbling building, scattering all but the tiniest bits of rubble away from the 1-B student.

And onto a few of the other students performing their exercises.

Tetsutetsu laughed the whole thing off, but as the pair were walking back to the instructors, Enji caught whispers from other students.

“Look at Midoriya. Destroying a set. _Again_ ,” one student—Tsuburaba Kosei—remarked.

“Can you blame him?” A rather haughty blonde named Monoma Neito said, “He _still_ thinks All Might’s a good Hero. Guy’s gotta have a few screws loose.”

“Hey!” Enji focused on the admonishing voice, noting that it belonged to Iida Tenya (who really needed to be persuaded to redesign his outfit. He’d be mistaken for his brother more often than not), “Midoriya is an excellent Hero-in-training and no more destructive than the rest of us!”

“And he’s clearly infected the rest of you,” Monoma huffed, “that you’re willing to stand beside him and All Might still.”

Iida’s eyes narrowed beneath his helmet, and he took a step forward.

Only for another 1-A student, Ojiro Mashirao, to grab him by the shoulder and say, “It’s not worth it, Iida.” If anything, that increased Iida’s ire (as well as a few other 1-A students’, including Shoto’s). But then Midoriya and Tetsutetsu returned to the group, and everyone fell silent.

But Midoriya wasn’t deaf. No, Enji watched as he passed by his classmates. He hid it well, but there was a tenseness to his form. His fingers were half-curled into fists. And the fire in his eyes…Enji knew it well. Rage and indignation over a thoroughly false accusation. An injustice.

He wasn’t annoyed by his peers’ comments—he was infuriated. But why? What about All Might deserved such devotion? Forget Enji’s personal dislike for the man, he’d been caught in the middle of a disastrous international scandal and had slowly bee shying away from the public eye (not to say that he’d stopped doing his job what little respect Enji had for the man would have been demolished if he did that). But the last time All Might stopped for an interview was when he detained a bunch of punks in Musutafu. Actually, he spent a lot of time in and around Musutafu. Especially in the last year.

Why did that bother him? Something…something about one of the students. He flipped through his list and had to stop himself form gasping when he figured out it out.

Midoriya Izuku was from Musutafu.

And it all clicked into place.

Midoriya’s support of All Might. His emulation of All Might. His anger on behalf of All Might. He…He was the man’s son. At least, that was the most likely option.

He turned to Aizawa to confirm his theory. Only to pause. If he was right, and Midoriya Izuku was All Might’s son, then who was he to out that? For heaven’s sake, the Pro didn’t even give out his actual name. He guarded his private life more zealously than a Vigilante.

In that one instance, Enji felt a kinship to his fellow Hero (something that made his skin crawl). He’d also done his best to protect his family form the public eye, especially after Toya’s death, only easing up after Shoto entered U.A. For All Might to have been doing the same…Could he use that? Leverage it to—

No. NO. He wouldn’t interfere with that part of his rival’s life. Everything else was fair game, but family was sacred.

But he did need to have a talk with Principle Nezu.

/+/+/+/+/

Nezu resisted the urge to sigh as Endeavor once more entered his office, slamming the door shut behind him. But before he could so much as blink, the soon-to-be Top Hero said, “You can keep All Might’s secrets—I’ll ferret them out myself. But you need to reign in Midoriya. His constant support of All Might is painting a target on his back. A target that will only grow bigger should the truth of their relationship come out.”

Nezu’s blood froze. “Whatever do you mean?” He maneuvered his tail beneath his desk, the tip hovering over one of the many buttons he’d put under there. Since he was dealing with a brick wall of a pyromaniac, draining the oxygen from the room was probably the safest bet. He’d have to call in that favor Xavier owed him, but if he was quick, no one would notice anything.

Endeavor huffed, “Just tell All Might to tell his son that there’s a time and place for filial piety.”

Nezu froze once more, but this time he had to keep his jaw from falling open (he settled for letting his tail thump to the ground). Endeavor nodded briskly, turning on his heel and striding out the door.

It was only after the man’s stomps faded away that Nezu had the sense to breath. And then laugh.

/+/+/+/+/

It was after they’d finished their training for the day that Enji brought up his revelation to his youngest son. “Shoto, I’ve got a question about Midoriya and,” he fought to keep a scowl off his face, “All Might.”

Shoto tilted his head, “…What?”

“Before…All Might’s scandal, do you recall him and Midoriya acting in…odd ways?”

“Define ‘odd’,” Shoto replied, eyes narrowing.

Enji bit his bottom lip, before finally saying, “Paternal.”

His son’s eyes widened. “…Wait here,” he said, and ran off to the house.

Enji barely blinked, and Shoto returned, three leather-bound journals in his hands. “I’m _so_ glad I’m not the only to notice this! I didn’t have a lot of time to record events as they happened—what with All Might being fired and all—but I’ve been able to recall a number of inconsistencies from previous Hero Lessons. On top of odd statements from Midoriya himself.” He dropped two of the journals, opening the third and mumbling to himself. It was then that Enji saw what was written on the journals—‘Evidence towards Dad Might’, volumes 1, 2, and 3.

“…Maybe we should have pushed harder for you to get a hobby.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

/+/+/+/+/

**A/N: I’ve come to realize that the majority of my past and planned stories revolve around family. It’s neat. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
